


Well, What Do You Know? Woof!

by CrystalAris



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Dog Perspective, Family, Family Fluff, First Movie, Fluff, Gen, Gender Bender, Happy Life cause they Deserve it, Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalAris/pseuds/CrystalAris
Summary: You know, I thought the worst thing that could happen when dying was nothing. That everything would stop. I was wrong. Turns out I became a dog. To top it off I became a Male dog. Don't forget the cherry, it took me years to find, especially when my human came home with a certain yellow Camaro.I wasn't thrilled.
Relationships: Judy Witwicky/Ronald Witwicky, Mikaela Banes/Sam Witwicky, Mojo/ Sam Witwicky
Comments: 19
Kudos: 32





	1. I Thought I Died

For as long as I can remember, I have always thought it would be the best if I could die in my sleep. Just a natural, simple way to go.

No pain.

No heartbreak.

Just emptiness that you'd never see coming.

Honestly I just didn't want to die painfully, getting hit by a car or stabbed with a knife never appealed to me. A gun would be debatable, if it was instant, cool. If I bleed out for hours and felt every minute of it, Hell no!

Maybe I'm weird, but I've never feared death, since it'll happen eventually, but pain... now that was a terrifying thought. Watching crime shows and the news for 17 years with my dad at least three days a week seemed to have drilled the fear of pain in me. Of dying a slow and pain filled death.

Being raised Christian let me believe there would be an afterlife, funny how no one has every described that. And Honestly I still do believe in the afterlife, well its more life a hope. There's still a good chance nothing happens, everything is all speculation. Hell, everyone wonders even the most devoted Christians, and I don't care what they claim the Bible says, I form my own opinions, but I won't write anyone else's off, heck even Hade's seems like an interesting place. School never gave much information on Hades' land of the dead, I only remember it as grey 'ghosts'? That are attracted by blood, sheep's blood was used in the myth, I don't know if it was a good place to 'live' but maybe it was just another place.

Then there are all those other theories of reincarnation, like General George S. Patton. I heard he believed he was a poet in his previous life. Or though fan fiction theories where the dead get reborn into their favorite stories. Heck if I died maybe I'd become a rock, resting and watching the world go by and being thrown and cracked by a random passerby, who knows?

Now, you maybe wondering why a 17 yr old is contemplating death. I know I would, but I have and I do. Honestly its just something to pass the time, a thought to process. Nothing too big. Well, not really too big, until something happens.

No. I didn't die by truck-sama to summon me to save a gaming world, or any other world for that matter, thank you very much.

No, the last thing I remember was going under anesthesia for surgery.

I never really had trouble as a child. Played and ran all the time, screaming and running, terrorizing my older brother just like any other little sister. But once I got to middle school, my chest started hurting here and there. Wasn't anything too big, it was a pain I could tolerate, heck breaking my nose on a church pew of my chest bone breaking under the weight of a dog pile on my cousin's shoe was much more painful. Though it did concern my parents, especially since Dad's side of the family has a history of heart problems. Funny how these things work out and I swear it seems like only the bad family genetics get transferred, like my dad's heart issues, his whole body achene(wasn't fun when mine broke out, stupid white puss. I'd swear they were alien babies using human pores as a breeding ground), dark black leg hairs that grow more than men's, heck I'm pretty sure I got my mini mustache from mom and glasses, horrible horrible glasses, I miss seeing in the shower, I miss seeing shapes without fuzz and I hate poking my eyes out with contacts.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not the worst looking girl, or the best for that matter, but it's so much easier to see the bad things, so much easier to hate them and look down on them. But anyway, I ended up needing surgery and the odds were pretty good so we literally had nothing to worry about, so my parents agreed to it. I honestly would have been happy to not have the surgery at all, but a 17 yr old girl has no say in 'adult' matters so I had to suck it up and deal with it.

So on June 26, I was drugged for my surgery and put under.

As much as I hated my Summer vacation being ruined, it was understandable so I hadn't complained... too much.

Imagine my shock and surprise when I woke up to a grey world, a cold stomach and bars that made my world into a jail cell.

Yeah, I had never really felt it.


	2. A New Home

Tired. She was tired. And sore. And cold. Definitely cold. And she hated it. She didn't even have control of her body, some but not much. She just wanted to go back to sleep. She was groggy and uncomfortable. It didn't help she felt she was in a small space, normally it wouldn't have mattered, but it was cold. But maybe hospitals were cold and their beds were as flat and as hard as concrete. It was damn near impossible to get comfortable enough to fall back asleep.

She sighed when she heard echoing footsteps, more than ready to complain about the echo, the coldness and where the hell were her parents? She easily drew the conclusion that surgery sucks and she'd rather be dead.

It wasn't until she heard barking that she felt that something was wrong. It wasn't a single bark, but a noisy chorus of chaotic barks that hurt her ears and a clanking of little bits of metal moving. Even the rustic cringe of a metal door creeped open, drawing her head up she saw a large grey face of a smiling woman with white teeth, a gray hand with slender fingers holding a door that strangely looked like the cage door she had for her pet cat. But that didn't register for her instead she heard a sweet, gentle and caring voice, "It's okay sweetie. Your okay." At that she let out a whimper as that grey hand retched for her.

Gently the hand picked her up and she noticed how her body seemed to be cradled in the grey woman's hand, her butt cradled by the woman's hand, Brenda her white and black name tag said, her head was resting lazily on Brenda's wrist, how was she so small? "You're all right little one. Soon the Witwicky's will be bringing you home." Brenda's hand seemed to subtly rub her back in a comforting motion, following a gentle pull of hair in a therapy, massage session. Allowing her to relax instead of panic. Everything just... was. And she drifted back off to sleep, trying to get the rest of the drug out of her system.

(—)

When she next awoke, she was comfortable. Something she was eternally greatful for. Though... that didn't explain why a massive grey face of a boy was right in front of her with a large smile and short black wavy hair, causing her to jump back. "Sam," she heard an exasperated sigh forward and to her right, "Don't scare the poor boy." Curiously she looked forward to find a woman, also grey with dark hair, pretty and slim, but she was getting tired of this colorless world, its like she'd need glasses for a whole new reason, but till then she'd ignore it, she wasn't a doctor by any means. "Awwwwe" she turned her head to the boy's, Sam's, whine and watched as he pouted adorably to the woman and turned at the chuckle to her left. There was a man driving with a smile on his face, "Come on Judy, let him learn." He said jovially before turning a bit more serious, "No sacrifice No victory. He'll learn through the experience." "Ron," the woman started.

Suddenly, she felt a presence to her left and quickly drew her attention Sam. Turning her head only to be met with a really large hand. She jumped back a bit cause it the boy to laugh as she tumbled to the floor of the back seat, the rubber mat doing wonders for her face, not. She released a huff of frustration "Oh, you really need to build up your mojo don't you?" Then Sam's eyes shined so brightly she was practically blinded, "Mojo!" He shouted in delight, excitedly reaching for her, "Your name's Mojo!"

That wasn't her name. She could tell them, she should and she would, "Bark!" ...she tried again, "Yip!"

"Look mom! He likes his new name!" The boy beamed happily, never taking his eyes off her. The woman's, Judy's, voice seemed to be smiling as well, "That's great! I'm glad he like it! It's that right Mojo." She cooed.

Great.

Now she was named Mojo, but as she stared from the hands to the glowing face of Sam, she couldn't say no. So Mojo it was. And what was this about being male? She didn't even have a dick! She looked between her legs to prove to herself, but low and behold there was a stick between her legs. Great so now she has a dick to. How was she supposed to pee? Its not like she could hold it to aim, even if she wanted too. How did guys pee anyway?

Well, its not like this day could get any worse.

Too bad it did, Sam wanted to have a bath with her. Shower was fine but a bath with a 10 yr old boy, no thank you! She was a virgin and did not want to become a pedophile. It was too bad Sam was a boy.

Once he found out she would turn her head away when ever he was undressing he found it absolutely hilarious and happily found ways to undress himself in front of her, the dick.


	3. Life at Home, but... He looks Familiar

"Speaking"

‘ _Dog thought/ talk'_

(—)

Little sounds, subtle and simple, ever constant.

Hearts.

Two hearts beating, one faster than the other. Even breaths sounded through out the room. There lying on a bed was a teen, one foot sticking over the edge covered in a two shaded sock, his leg protected from the cold by the jeans he forgot to take off the night before, the rest of his body protected by two blankets. One of his hands is resting against the cool wall while the other is curled at his side.

In that little crevice made by the arm lies a little, light golden brown dog, no longer a puppy, but a fully grown chihuahua with short fur that shines when the sun hits it. A white chalk of fur emphasizing it's chest and under the throat. Both breaths are even and constant until one takes a deeper breath and dark beady eyes open for a brief moment before closing again as the mouth opened wide and the curling tongue showed itself.

Bowing her head and lifting her butt high into the air she stretched, three satisfying little pops broke free. Finishing her morning stretch, she crawled on top of Sam, licking the tip of his nose only for it to wiggle cutely away and turn out of reach. Smiling to herself, realizing this was going to be one of his tougher mornings she snuggled into his neck, finding his ticklish spot on the lower left, back of his neck and touched it with her freezing cold nose causing said boy to bolt up, holding her to his chest "Mojo!"

She snickered.

She had had so much fun over the years finding different ways to wake up Poor, Dear little Sammy. Her favorite were her nose and tail on his ticklish spots, sure she had been flung when she was younger, but both of them had learned their lesson when she hit the wall once and got a trip to the vet, apparently dogs could get concussions, go figure. Now Sam has a habit of grabbing her while she hangs on tightly, took a few trial and errors to figure out how, but she's proud she can hold onto Sam when he's suddenly at 90 degrees.

"Every morning Mojo. Every morning! Can't you let me sleep in for _once_?!" He complains as he dresses right in front of her. She huffs as she watches him change into his jogging shirt and pants, no longer bothered by it. He has changed in front of her till she was immune, but to the poor boy's dismay.

‘ _Well its either a little morning lovings or...'_ she trailed off grinning wickedly _‘_ _get an alarm clock and we know how that went last time.'_ She just barked at him once before grabbing her leash from the floor and heading towards the front door, tail high in the air.

After all, she was the only one who knew the reason why it kept going off at 3 am.

Standing at the front door, she waited for Sam to come down stairs. She was proud of the fact that she was the reason he got onto his school's track team. Originally she wanted her walks so she could just get out of the house and be outside. She had become depressed when she was stuck in the house, moping and barely doing anything. Of course that was her lowest hour, she finally felt reality crashing down when she realized she'd never or hear from her family again. She'd never get to annoy her brother, never get to ask a boy out to prom, never graduate from school, never shop at the mall again, never... well, it was just too much and even her new family had started to worry. It was Ron who as a last ditch effort, to save from vet bills, that shoved a leash in Sam's hand an demanded Sam take her on a walk. He had grumbled for the first week until she had started acting more like the puppy she was. The walks had helped her move on and they never stopped. They had only gone for longer and longer walks until that wasn't enough and they started running.

They would run twice a day, once in the morning and once after supper, when it was time to 'walk' with the other dogs. It's amazing how many people in the neighborhood didn't walk their dogs and ended up paying Sam to do it instead. He save quite a bit of money, especially since she was their official shopping dog, which Ron was surprisingly fine with. Well, would have been surprising if she hadn't used her 'cute' looks to get a few discounts at the stores, she was a personal favorite of many of them and was quite welcome there.

She loved her new family a lot and then some more.

She had watched Sam grow up and he had a special place in her heart as a younger brother, being mentally over 20 kind of does that to a person, no matter their size. He was the child side of her as well as the older one. Playing fetch, running or just hanging out on his bed and having Sam read to her. She was proud when he had told her that he got an A for a presentation because he had practiced and pretended she was the only one he was presenting to. And most of all she loved secretly helping him with his homework, laying down next to a phrase in a book using her nose 'unintentionally' to point out a specific phrase or equation that would help him. He seemed to enjoy school more and she got a taste of her previous home, it was a win-win in her book.

Now Judy was ...well, Judy. She ran a tight household, up holding the rules, though Ron could always get her to bend a bit. Though she may not have been a fan of all the pink clothes Judy had gotten her, she was still a sweet, caring and cuddly mother who defiantly liked a lot of girl stuff and she was grateful she wasn't Judy's daughter in fear of being forced to wear makeup, though she was cool with the sunglasses and gold chain, color Ron refused the solid gold one, collar that she proudly wore. It was much better than the bland blue collar with gems, simple but stylish was the way she preferred to dress. Though when other kids came into Judy's garden she didn't hesitate to chase after them with her bat, and she wishes she had a camera every time, their faces is one of the best live entertainments she can get. She even helps Judy weed her garden, much to Judy's shock and pleasure, she got a few treats that day as well as a lot of nostalgia so she didn't mind.

And Ron. _Oh boy,_ Ron was a character. Not like the one from Harry Potter... actually maybe like him he does complain a lot and point fingers, especially when someone steps on his grass, except for Mojo. She's the exception, funnily enough he encourages her to go on the lawn and not because he doesn't want her to go in the house.

No she learned a special skill.

Peeing!

She learned how to aim, and she'd hit the bullseye every time now. The bullseye she shoots at daily? Weeds. She is the murderer of all the weeds on Ron precious grass. To be fair, he wasn't to thrilled when she would go on his grass till her designated spot seemed to be the best on the plot, he expanded her territory after that, though she still desginates certain spots to go poo at, she needs to rotate or the smell really starts to get to her. Ron also reminds her of her dad, just a much more extreme version though, saving every penny he can. Though she wishes she could get him to see the importance of paying more now to save in the long run. She uses the old rusty lawn mower that Ron has to fix after two or three times mowing the lawn. Could have save more, time and money on parts. She's still working on that. Currently waiting for Sam to get some research project on being economic and less waste full, unlike that project he's basing off his grandfather.

Sometimes she really missed being able to talk, it had made things so much easier. But then again...

"Mojo!" Shouted a smiling Sam.

She never would have learned about her knew family the way she has. She can't say 'Thank you’ or ‘I love you' "Bark! Bark!" But she sure as hell is going to show it.

And she wouldn't trade it for the world.

(—)

After returning from their refreshing run, Judy was up and had set up the table and had breakfast ready, scrambled eggs, hash brown and freshly cooked bacon by the smell of it. Then there was her breakfast on the floor... chicken, sweet peas, shredded carrots and brown rice. Last night's left overs, unseasoned. She missed seasoning, but grew okay with it over the years, after all bland food was _much_ better than dried kibble or canned dog food, she refused to eat that and the Witwicky's learned to just give her acceptable food that she could eat. She _had_ tried kibble once as a pup, but immediately spat it back out. Pills, when she was human, tasted better, and that was bitting into the pill that tasted like a dump, she still gags at the memory. Imagine the smell of kibble, but thats the mild version of it. Its dry, gag worthy and dusty with vomit enduring flavor, yeah it was a good thing the Witwicky's stopped offering when she ended up throwing up for a good while after trying that 'food'. She happily eats any vegetables now, maybe a cricket or two just for the hell of it, but who could prove that she did or didn't, after all, no one saw.

"Sam how's your project coming along?" Judy asked drawing everyone''s attention.

"Good. It's good. I'm good."

Ron smiled, "Remember I need that to be an A Sam, an A." He said, seriously pointing his fork at Sam. "Nothing less, then we'll let you have a car."

Sam let out a heavy breath. "Bark!" He smiled as mojo happily wagged her tail, "See? Mojo thinks its good. Get ready to get me that car dad!" He says with more confidence than before, causing Ron to shake his head.

"Do you really think Mojo knows his way around homework, Sam? Wait for your results _then_ you can brag."

Mojo trotted up the stairs, but not before she heard Sam mumble under his breath, "You'd be surprised." She smirked showing a hint of her canines as she went to fetch Sam's school bag. Sometimes being a dog had it's perks, hearing being just one of them.

Her gold chain clanged every time she dragged the mildly heavy back pack down the stairs, one step at a time, till it was seated next to Sam at the table and barked. Sam looked down and grinned rubbing her head as she stretch her front paws on to his legs, "Thanks boy." She wagged her tail before jumping on his lap, earning a laugh from the other occupants as she snuggled with Sam on his lap taking in his refreshing sent of paper, sweat and pavement.

He may have stunk a little, but it was grown up Sams smell, wood replacing the grass since he no longer plays in the yard much to Ron's relief. Though there are times she catches a drift of a dirt smell that comes from him and reminds her of the movie Holes, but that kid had long curly hair, not like her Sam shorter and more attractive hair due to Ron wanting to save money on washing, funny how he says, "We already have a woman in the family, we don't need another." When there's one right underneath his nose, literally.

Sam finished his breakfast, handing his last slice of bacon to Mojo, before holding her, grabbing his bag and walking over to the door followed by Ron and his car keys. "Have a good day at school Sam!" Judy shouted as she started cleaning up the table, earning a quick wave from Sam as he closed the door.

Ron got into the driver's side door while Sam sat shotgun with a happy Mojo having claimed Sam's lap in one large leap, finding a comfy position and lay down curled up on his lap, Sam gently petting the content Mojo on his lap. He was amazed just how well behaved Mojo is in cars even since he was a puppy, like he never had a care in the world. If he didn't know better he could have sworn his dog was human, with how much he seemed to understand, but maybe he was just a well loved pet. He wouldn't know, Mojo was his first pet, given to him for his 10th birthday. Not that he's complaining. Mojo has been there through the good times and the bad, Sam couldn't imagine what his life would be without him. Mojo has and will always be family.

"Mojo, I've got to go, boy." Sam said as he lifted Mojo and placed her on the seat. As he grabbed his backpack from the floor his nose suddenly became wet, "Eww, Mojo!" Earned him a playful bark and a nudge from her head. Ron laughed, "He got you again, didn't he son." Another bark. "Bad Mojo." Sam glared down at her, his finger extended, "Bad."

Her ears drooped, sadly low as her tail tucked into a pitiful size as she started whimpering, trembling. Pulling the heart strings of the other girls around the parking lot. 

Sam's stern expression dropped into a smile smile, "I'm only kidding, boy." He said playing along, earning him a happy wag and a smiling bark, "Yes, yes. I love you too boy." He said kissing Mojo's head. She was pretty sure she saw a girl to her left swoon a bit and laughed. "I gotta go okay? See you dad!" Sam said as he turned.

"Remember Sam, I need to see an A!" Ron shouted.

Mojo barked loudly and wagged her tail, _‘_ _You can do it Sam. I know you will.'_ She tenderly smiled inwardly as Ron started to pull his car away from the school, she couldn't wait to help Sam pick out his new car!


	4. Surprises in Plain Sight, ...*groan*

"Talking"

_'Dog thoughts/ talk'_

_\- radio -_

(—)

Judy sat on the couch watching the TV. Trying to listen to her soap opera, trying being the key word. She could hear the constant click clack of nails on their hard wood floor. The constant pitter patter of _pacing_. Oh, she tried to be annoyed, really she tried, but Mojo was just being so cute worrying about Sam. She wondered if he knew what he was doing. A soft smiled formed on her face for her little baby, "You know you don't have to worry sweetheart." She said turning off the TV, Mojo was more important after all.

He turned out to be such a sweet worry-pup, always pacing the house when something bothered him. Ron had told her Mojo wouldn't stop pacing the house till Sam came home from the hospital for a broken arm, and never leaving her son's side till he was fully healed. Or that time when Ron ended up working late, she had to pick up her boy from school instead. Mojo ended up pacing in the car until Sam came, then settled down until Sam went to bed, before Mojo started pacing again, he stopped when she mentioned that Ron would be back in the morning and then went back to Sam's bed. Even Ron was touched and that man was hard to bend, she had her ways but apparently so did Mojo.

Mojo turned his head towards her and she smiled as he walked over and leapt up onto her lap, before snuggling deep into her side for comfort. Sighing she pet his tiny body, feeling his tense muscles relax before opening her mouth, "Come on Mojo, lets go find something to distract you with." She could have sworn she felt him shiver in her arm as she got off the couch and laughed it off knowing he wasn't too keen on her 'distraction', but it would do the job as well as get him to wearthose new clothes she bought right under Ron's nose and a few more pictures for her album.

(—)

_‘_ _Thank god!'_ She thought as she burst through Judy's and Ron's door to the front door when she heard a car door slam.

"Honey, I'm—" he choked his next words when he saw Mojo sitting right in front of the door. That he expected. What he didn't expect was the extra set of grey tabby cat ears with the light pink shirt that said 'I love my Mommy!' With a bright pink heart under the words, the hot pink mini bows attached to his golden chain would have blinded many with this disaster of a fashion statement. Taking pity on the poor creature, he leaned down and scratched under Mojo's chin, "Dear lord, what happened to you?"

All he got was a subtle whine before the culprit herself walked in with a large grin on her face.

"My Darling Ron!" His wife happily cried as she sweetly wrapped her arms around his neck, planting an exasperated kiss on his cheek as he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist before spinning once and setting her back on solid ground, "Now would you be a dear and tell me what you've done to poor Mojo here? He hasn't even run away yet."

It was true, normally Mojo would have run to the hills at their play flirting, but he had yet to move. "Isn't he just adorable?" She asked her husband, hands clasped together like when she was a little girl, Mojo was always fun to dress up for her. "Yes," he says cautiously and slightly exasperated, "but does he need four ears?"

"Oh hush. It suits him." She says fondly.

Much to his and Mojo's relief the ears started to slip off, falling to the ground with a light thud. "Well, now he has two." Deciding to help Mojo, Ron bent down and started to take off the clothes and accessories for the poor dog, "I don't know how you can deal with her dress up" Ron mumbled to Mojo.

‘ _Me too, Ron. Me too. But it does help she does it moderately.'_

"What was that?"

"Nothing." ‘ _Nothing.’_ They both chorused as Ron finally got that god awful pink shirt off of him.

Mojo happily shook her fur with relief earning her a small smile from Ron and a huff from Judy. "So, what made you guys play dress up?" She heard Ron ask, much to her annoyance. She didn't have time for this. She wanted to see Sam. School would be letting out by the time they got there.

She watched with impatience as Judy leaned in closer to Ron, her tail thumping on the floor. Which was her equivalence of tapping her foot, much easier and less suspicious, though she would paw at the ground when she was close to bolting, though Sam was the only one who seemed to notice. He was always the one to point it out even to her, stupid habits. "He was pacing again." Her head whipped up to see Judy and Ron smiling, _'I was Not!'_

"Ah." Ron stated with a nod and she scrunched up her nose at that, _'I do not pace. I was walking! Needed to burn some energy.'_ And if her tongue just so happened to be sticking out slightly at their teasing remarks, no one noticed.

It wasn't until they reached the school that she withdrew her tongue and instead put her front paws on her side door to look out the window, intently watching the school doors for any movement.

"Mojo"

Her tail would go up every time she saw the door open, but would always fall when a different person came out. "Mojo!" She turned her head to curiously look at Ron, before dismissing him with a huff to look through the window once more. She heard a sigh as the window lowered, and she perked her ears listening for Sam, instead of just looking. All the while Ron was grumbling about her fogging up his car windows, Hey she knew better than to touch the windows! Ron was such a worry wart!

"Yes! Yes, yes."

She knew that voice! Her tail wagged wildly as she gave him a loud, happy "Bark!" Before sitting down, "...Mojo?" She heard Ron ask, but she ignored him in order for her to leap out, miraculously not touching the door at all "Mojo! No! Get back Here!" She heard Ron yell at her, but she could care less as she happily pranced right up to her Sam, running around his feet as he happily ran back to his father's car.

Sam scooped her up in his left arm as he continued running to the car, earning them a tired sigh as Ron got out of his drivers side to stand outside giving them both a stern look,which both ignored. Paying attention to each other instead.

"Bark!" She wagged her tail excitedly as she tried to snap at his hand waving the paper, obviously thrilled. Only fueling her excitement. ‘ _Wha'd ya get? Wha'd ya get? Come on Sam! Wha'd ya get? Let me see, hold it still for a nano second.'_

"I get it, I get it." He told her with a shit eating grin, stopping to show her quickly earning him an extra loud bark and a wet cheek once she saw the paper. Once she was done she rubbed her head against the now wet cheek as a temporary towel as well as a silent reward. Sam just laughed, used to her odd praise and care.

Ron leaned against his car, desperately trying to keep his raised eyebrow up in a show of being unimpressed, and failing as his mouth twitched fighting the smile that was forming, "So?" He trailed off.

Sam and Mojo chorused their response, "Bark!" "A. I got an A. A, solid A! Mr. Hosney was 'reluctantly'" he quoted with his fingers causing Ron to laugh. "impressed." He said shifting Mojo into a mor comfortable hold as he proudly handed his paper to his dad, happily sliding into Ron's roofless car more than ready to get his own.

Mojo on the other hand, had caught a small smell from the side of Sam's neck and growled, someone was picking on her little brother again.

"It's okay Mojo" Sam said petting her head once he heard her, " Mr. Hosney already yelled at him." She snorted into his neck, blowing away the nasty sent as she rubbed hers over that spot, ‘ _He better have. I won't let this go next time.'_ She paused and looked directly into Sam's eyes, ‘ _I'm serious. If I need to teach them a lesson, I will.'_

Sam sighed and leaned into her head, "I'm alright. I promise."

‘ _Good.'_

"So if you two love birds are done, maybe we should head out for that car." Ron teased as Sam sputtered and quickly jerked away, putting Mojo back onhis lap before quickly putting on his seat belt. "We didn't— We weren't...! Dad!" He cried in protest, causing Ron and Mojo to laugh, or bark, merrily out loud as he pulled them out of the parking lot.

(—)

Mojo happily laid on Sam's lap, feeling his legs bounce in excitement as he bragged and the warm wind blew by her face. Normally she would have been slightly annoyed, but he deserved to let loose some energy. He had been looking forward to this for a long time. Since he was 14 he started saving his money when he had asked Ron if he would ever be able to get his own car. At the time Ron just smiled jollily and said as long as he paid for it. Though he said it in a joking manner, we both knew he was actually pretty serious, that man is a penny pincher since the day they brought me home.

That was how Sam started running with the neighbors' dogs. Three dogs a day, 5 dollars each. That's 15 dollars for about an hour. Its fair to say he made a good amount of money, easily making over 2,000 dollars a year for just his summer alone. So when his 16th birthday rolled around Ron decided to offer a deal. He would pay for half of the car as long as he got A's in three subjects. Mojo's scoff at that time went unheard as Sam excitedly proclaimed he would do it.

Mojo suspected that was how Ron was trying to squirm out of the deal Sam had put on a pedestal for two years. She sometimes really hated Ron. Don't think she didn't hear him complaining to Judy that 'Mojo' was a trouble maker and an extra mouth to feed. Sure Ron loves her now, but that doesn't mean she didn't have to kiss his ass a few times to get him to like her. Judy and Sam loved her from day one, more than happy to give her a chance at a family. So to her they were her treasures. Sam first, then Judy, while Ron was dead last on her list. She loved him, don't get her wrong, but sometimes he was a complete ass. Especially when it comes to money.

Which was really confusing her right now.

Like really ... _Really_ confusing her. Why on earth was Ron driving them to a Porsche dealership?

"I got a little surprise for you, son." At his fathers interruption and the car's sudden turn, Sam started to pay more attention to his surroundings, "What kind of s-"

He cut himself off as he exclaimed in excitement, "No. No, no-no-no! Dad! _Oh_ , you got to be kidding me!" Shifting around his seat, which didn't bother Mojo as she continuously stared unblinkingly at Ron, shifting her weight to match Sam's now odd position.

Then the shoe dropped, "Yeah. I am. You're not getting a Porsche." Ron retorts in positive glee as Sam's excitement and face makes a total wipe out into a deadpan expression, much worse than the time Ron put coal in Sam's Christmas stocking, "You think that's funny?"

"Yeah, I think it's funny." Ron replied with a smile, turning to see his son's face and marveling in his fun until his gazes lowers at a small growl.

"What's wrong with you?"

‘ _Everything.’_ Mojo agreed with Sam. She didn't care if Ron was his dad, that was hitting below the belt and she doesn't tolerate that even if it's Ron. She had her ways. She may be a dog, she may not be allowed to bite, but she had her ways and Ron knew it too, judging by the way his smug smile was wiped cleanly off his face.

Sighing, Ron tried to salvage the situation, "Look. Do you really think I'd get you a Porsche? For your first car?" Desperation filled his last line, hoping he made a good point.

But that wouldn't be enough, "I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this whole thing."

For either of them, ‘ _You better be ready Ron.'_ Mojo gave him one last glare before ignoring him.

"Oh, come on." He tried again. "It's just a practical joke. No harm done."

Sam didn't even bother to look at him, "It's not a funny joke." He said even as they pulled into a new dealership. This time for used cars. What miffed Mojo more was that she knew, from personal experience, that even main dealerships sold used cars, so she _refused_ to let Ron off the hook.

She got out with Sam and Ron, following Sam closely, while giving him enough space to stomp out his understandable frustration.

Still in a mood thanks to Ron, Sam was venting one complaint after another, "Here? No, no, no, what is this? You said- you said half a car, not half a piece of crap, dad." Mojo only some what disagreed, at least these weren't lemons. Well they didn't look like lemons, but the clown made her suspicious. Paint on a new color and 'BAM!' Its as good as new. No, she knew the outside and the. engine would look nice, but what about the underside?

As she continued to ponder she was drawn out by a comment made by Sam. "Okay, let me explain something to you. Okay? You ever see a 40-Year-Old Virgin?" She looked up to him at that, being over half way there herself.

"Yeah."

"Okay, that's what this is." He said pointing out one car after another. "And this is a 50-year-old virgin."

The boy kept adding insult to injury causing her to get a bit defensive. ‘ _Yeah well, maybe he'll treasure the girl he gets then.'_ She huffed. _'Asshole.'_ And with that she walked away. Deciding to avoid the two children and be useful. She high tailed it away from them and began her search with the closest car, after all functionality would be preferred. She wanted Sam to be safe.

(—)

"Gentlemen."

She knew that voice. It was _very_ familiar. Especially from her childhood. She peaked out from under the car she was at to get a good look at the guy, _‘B-‘_ "Bobby Bolivia," ’- _ernie Mac.'_ she finished. Then wondered if she was wrong. But he _seriously_ looked like the guy and sounded like him too! He had quite the monologues on his TV shadow and he was the other brother in the 'Head of State' for Chris Rock. "like the country, except without the runs. How can I help you?' Whatever. She had a mission to complete and continued to stuff herself under different cars.

(—)

Much to her disgust she was right. The underside of these were absolutely horrible. She may not be able to see color, but she could smell the old iron, feel the flakes fall as she brushed against the pipes, see the odd coloration. Instead of a smooth color with little dark spots the pipes were infested with a horde of spots that dominated the pipes, not adding a vote of confidence for this 'Bolivia' character.

She kept trying car after car, not caring if it was a car, van or truck, she'd look at them all. Some had decent under-packages, but they were far from ideal. She decided to check out the two cars under the gas station hood. One looked like Herbie from 'The Love Bug' while the other was longer, smoother and had two dark stripes.

She went for the bug, after all how cool would it be if the little bug was Herbie. It'd be so much fun to have a living car, but its not like that'd ever happen.

After taking her time, she found it was a rust bucket and sighed. It had the most rust on its underside she'd seen by far. In the end when she came out, she had to shake her fur at least four times just to get that nasty feeling off her. That one was a 'no go'. So she checked the car next to it.

She did hear metallic movement, but she wouldn't write this car off so soon. Its not like she's an expert on cars, she just knows what to avoid. Rusted undersides, the smell of salt water , she found at least 2 cars and one truck that was water logged, naughty, naughty. 

So she started inspecting the slender striped car. Walking around, by brushing up with the car's sides she could tell it had a few dents and scratches, but that's easily taken care of. There wasn't any water damage that she could tell or smell, so rotting would be out, another positive. She definintly liked the tires, one of the few that actually still had the caps on all four. She even did the tire check, either the tires were brand new or well taken care of. She may not have had a penny to check, but that's what her claws were for, its a good thing Judy hadn't trimmed them yet.

So far she was pretty pleased with this car, even as she did a double check, once again rubbing up against it's sides. Though it did feel slightly warm to the touch, but maybe they had just brought it out from a test drive. So when she went under the car she made sure to check before touching the tail pipe and the belly of the car. When she didn't feel heat radiating off the underside of the car she felt it was safe to touch and was in awe at the beauty. The pipes were as shiny as a polished saxophone, very well loved and not one blemish tarnishing the smoothness of the under piping. It was also a lot more complex under there making her wish she had some knowledge of cars, this baby could have been a street racer that got caught by some cops and the poor girl got impounded. Feeling a bit sorry for the car to have lost it's previous home she made sure to rub the car. Gently rubbing the car with her soft fur in comfort, like she would when Sam would cry, only to receive a shiver.

She paused, looked up and saw nothing. Looking around she saw feet coming near her, two pairs were Sam and Ron. ‘ _Well,’_ she thought, ‘ _Ron is pretty big.'_ As she came out right in front of Sam only to be picked up, much to the annoyance of Bernie. Luckily he was cut off by Sam.

"This ain't bad." He looked up to his dad then back to the car. "This one's got racing stripes. What do you think Mojo?"

"Bark!" She wagged her tail in approval earning a smile from her brother.

Bernie smiled "Yeah. It got racing-" then he did a double take, "Yeah, what's this? What the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car. Manny!"

While the man was chewing 'Manny' out for some odd reason, Sam and Mojo slipped into the car. Sam tested his seat, shifting in it as Mojo was on his lap, checking out the interior. She noticed that it seemed to be aged nicely, even though she seemed a bit dusty and dirty. Even the bee shaped air filter no longer smelled. Though she did find the disco ball to be tacky.

"Feels good."

Wagging her tail she easily agreed. Carefully she placed her front paws on the metal parts of the driving wheel. She noticed the center of the wheel was dark and investigated with her nose. Only to be rewarded with thick black dust which tickled her delicate nose. Quickly she turned her head to let out a sneeze, earning a laugh from Sam. Which in turn earn him a back paw into his stomach while she used her front paw to wipe off her nose. When she was finished she started to paw at the black dirt. Sam taking pity on her decided to help and gently wiped away the dirt with his thumb revealing a black button with a special 'symbol' right smack dab in the middle of it.

Mojo stared, wide eyed and unblinkingly at the insignia on the wheel, gobb smacked and a little horrified. Had she done _exactly_ what she thought she had done? She was starting to freak out as all the pieces began to fall into place.

The 'kid' from Holes.

The sketchy sales man.

Ron, Judy and _Sam_.

A car that's _alive_ but not Herbie.

A car that's _not_ a car.

Fuck.

She _never_ \- she didn't even _think_ -

"How much?" Ron drew her out of her 2nd freak out of a life time.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job..." she had ended up putting her head tiredly on the wheel, internally groaning at her situation.

"Yeah, but the paint's faded." She barely heard Sam say. ‘ _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.'_ She lightly started banging her head, before setting down her head, rotating it silently to her right and groaning silently again. Now rubbing her head against the wheel, not to comfort the car, no. No, she _really_ needed comfort right now. She could feel her face start to warm up slightly as she lay there soaking up any comfort. Sam was ignoring her right now.

The prune.

"Y-yeah, but it's custom."

"It's custom faded?" There was a note of sarcasm that the man, Bolivia not Bernie, didn't like. "Well, this is your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand. Five grand." The man finalized.

"No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry." Ron stood his ground. He had told Sam he would pay half and two grand was the most he was willing to part with.

...Apparently money doesn't grow on trees.

Dropping the niceties Bolivia smacked the car's door, twice and flat out told Sam to get out, "No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers."

"Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out the car." Bolivia said with a harsh finality. Before smiling and getting into the bug next to it, "Now, this one here for four Gs is a beaut."

Still wallowing in self pity Mojo barley even paid attention, her whole world was falling apart ...again. Why oh- why did she do _that?_

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there."

"No, I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes." Sam argued with his father, standing up to meet Ron and argue his point, he could pay the extra if he needed. Sam didn't notice how Mojo absent mindedly jumped off his lap and onto the floor near the car pedals, neither did she.

Not that it mattered to Bolivia. He kept on 'selling' his cars, "This is a classic engine right here. I sold a car the other day-"

When Sam finally shut the door, the passenger side door opened. Smacking the bug that Bolivia was in. If Mojo was in her right mind she would have cheered on the car for his revenge, but alas she was stuck in her own world.

Ron and Sam were staring at the now newly dented door, "Geez." "Holy cow."

"No, no, no. No worries."

Concerned Ron asked, "You all right?

"I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out." He waves off. "Hey, hey, Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!" Bolivia nervously starts to laugh.

- _Greater than man...-_ came a robotic voice.

He pointed at a vehicle not to far from there, "That one's my favorite, drove all the way from Alabamy."

... Great. Just great. She had just _molested_ an Autobot. ‘ _What else could possibly go wrong?'_ She thought as she placed her head sorrowfully on the floor covering her eyes in pure embarrassment. She didn't even have a hole to bury herself in.

- _Go...-_ then a god awful sound pierced her ears shattering all of the other car's windows _and_ her ear drums.

"Woah!" The two grown men exclaimed.

She started to whine painfully, rubbing her head on the floor trying to rid of the loud ringing. Damn it, one of the worst thins about being a dog was the hearing.

"Four thousand!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, what’d ya think? Comments would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Also feed back would be greatly loved, especially since I’m now getting I into the movie. I don’t have the confidence to say I will get the transformers personas correct and would happily welcome any character tips.
> 
> Next chapter might have some back track, i kind of want to add Bee’s perspective.
> 
> Also I know that Mojo called Bee a girl, she will think about that later and its not like she can apologize outright .
> 
> And last but not least, thanks to the way i want this story to go, there will be changes. Maybe not in the first movie but there will be eventually. I ask the die hard fans to please be lenient, I will admit I do not know cannon as well so expect inaccuracies, so there is another story in the works that will not follow cannon it uses some points as guidelines and is going to be an interesting back bone and I am going on my limited knowledge. Just a fair warning so comments will greatly help both stories.
> 
> And i don’t plan on releasing the 2nd story (because of spoilers) until the 1st movie is finished.
> 
> The good news is i know where I want things to go to the end of the first movie. The bad news is i still need to type it. I’m sorry to say as soon as i finish typing is when i post, hence the crappy updates so sorry about that.
> 
> Anyway Thanks for reading and please PLEASE comment. I want to improve what I can.


	5. The Mission and a Discovery

"Talking"

_'Dog thoughts/ talk'_

_\- radio -_

(—)

A yellow car was on its way to Nevada, Tranquility. He had been searching the web when he finally got a lead on his mission, a photo of a particular pair of glasses on a school website for a class, posted and labeled by username: Sam_W2. Apparently the glasses were to be used for a school presentation. Having alerted Prime he received a new mission: get the glasses and protect the owner if necessary, but stay hidden.

The car had arrived in Tranquility in less than a day since his mission was assigned and proceeded to find Sam_W2. Using the schools location from the web and even hacking its records to find all the Sam's in the 10th grade that had the assignment to lower his search.

Surprisingly there were three different people, two were femmes, one that went by Sam while the other went by the designation Samantha. There was also a mech with the designation Sam. Based off his Earth knowledge and the picture's summary he concluded 'Sam' had a 75 percent chance of being the mech, hopefully limiting his options. Though he would have to stake out the other two if he was wrong.

While driving on the road early morning he saw a dark haired boy running with a mini four legged organic. A ...dog, ...Golden chihuahua breed by the web search he quickly did. They were of no importance since he had to find...

"Sam!"

He instantly slammed on his brakes, luckily at a stop sign so he went unnoticed by the young mech and older femme. In order to listen into the conversation he turned at the stop sign and pulled over not too far from their location. Going as far as to open his door for a second or two before closing it, leaving his 'unoccupied' vehicle on the side of the road.

"Mrs. Lorie," the mech breathed, taking a quick glance at the four legged ...German Shepard, "Scar." He nodded. "What can I do for you?" Asking with a polite but slightly tired smile.

"I've told you to call me Carol, Sam" The femme chastised firmly before turning sweet again. "I was hoping you'd take Scar an hour earlier tomorrow, Andy and I were hoping to go somewhere special for our anniversary." She gushed.

Even though the car was trying to pay attention to the femme's chattering to 'Sam', the two dogs stole a bit of his attention. The little dog had jumped up and kicked the larger one right in the center of its nose with its back leg. Not long after, the larger dog laid down and the smaller one nuzzled the side of it's helm, before grabbing the ear and tugging. Leading to an all out brawl that looked more fun than painful. He was surprised when the humans didn't seem to notice. Was that normal behavior?

Not long after the two humans wrapped up their conversation with the femme handing over green paper saying it was an advance payment which 'Sam' happily tucked away in his pocket. The femme gave him a fond smile as the two started to leave before she shouted, "Good luck getting that car Sam!"

He turned around and beamed, "Thanks!" While the dog let out a single "Bark!" And they took off again at a run.Before he could follow them from a safe distance he heard the femme mumble, "A pair those two are."

(—)

Through out the week he had been following 'Sam'. He had learned that he was the owner of those glasses, much to his relief. He even heard Sam's presentation numerous times, some were interrupted with a single 'bark' here or there which caused Sam to pause and then start over, changing the presentation slightly before continuing on.

When the presentation was finally completed, he was at the school to see an excited Sam rushing out of the building. As well as his dog Mojo leaping out of a car and landing perfectly to meet him instead of waiting in the car like it had done for the past week. Watching the interaction he couldn't help but wonder why it had growled. Over his time watching Sam, he noticed that Mojo was different from the other dogs he had seen around the area. The mini organic wouldn't constantly bark, and each bark had some type of meaning behind it, whether it was to draw attention or agree in excitement. He was even put on high alert once when he heard the Witwicky's house door open.

Only to see little Mojo coming out of the back door and placing a cloth between the entrance and the door, before leaving to the back shed. Scanning, he realized the dog had pulled out a small box with nobs. Searching the World Wide Web quickly, he found a similar box called a radio. He was proven correct when Mojo started turning the nobs with its teeth and laying right next to it. If his hearing wasn't up to standards he would have missed the rhythmic sound coming from the box. Interested he had turned on his own 'radio' and found the same station and listened to the same song internally, since the web said dogs had really good hearing. He noticed how it tapped it's tail to the steady beat while it's front paws moved in beat to the singer's tune and if he didn't know any better, its lips were moving too. He may or may not have recorded that night for future reports, *cough* interest *cough*.

Especially when the little one started moving to the beat when a really peppy song came on. Not only was it bobbing its head, it was criss-crossing it's legs when it moved sideways, keeping in a certain area. Though the wiggling worried him a little, he hoped, for its sake, it was dancing, though if he went by the jumps and rolls it probably was.

He was going to send the clip to Jazz later. Especially after it did that wall flip.

What really surprised him was when it put the radio back and used the cloth to open the back door to get inside. It turns out the little one has done this more than once. It seemed to have more intelligence than a regular dog. He had hacked the web to see if it was abnormal but came up empty, maybe it was one of those special cases, like that dog on the 'youtube' site that could ride a skate board. Though he didn't write it off until he was sure Sam was safe and the odd dog proved to be loyal.

So when he pulled into the car dealership to see Sam and the older mech, designation Ron, talking to another mech, he all most failed to notice the little dog going around the cars. It was intresting to watch, a little golden brown thing going under car after car, coming out with flaky rust and shaking it's fur then its head in the equivalence of disappointment. Sometimes it would go under the same vehicle twice and tilt it's head before moving on to the next one.

Then it had finally reached him. He had tried, desperately, to contain his shivers when it's fur tickled his underside. He watched and scanned her as she did a more thorough inspection of him, circling him at least twice and stopping at each of his tires. At first he was almost terrified when it reached out with one claw, he did _Not_ want to have a new scratch, but was instantly relieved when it brought it to the treds of his tires instead, they could handle the scratch. But instead was surprised when his inside treds were barely poked rather than scratched and even more confused when it repeated the process on all four of his tires and nodded in approval before heading under him again.

He used his scans so he could see what she was doing and much to his chagrin, it couldn't seem to get enough of looking at his pipes. Almost seeming to look in awe, if that was possible for a dog. Suddenly, the dog almost looked sad, then tenderly it rubbed against one of his sensors and he couldn't resist a shiver. 

The dog gave off a confused feeling, luckily its attention was brought away from him and to Sam and the other humans.

He waited and watched as Sam picked up Mojo and sat in him. It was an odd feeling having someone sit in his alt mode. Like out of the ordinary, but somehow... somehow he felt... protective?

That little weight of the _young_ human mech sparked something in him. As odd as it felt, it also felt right, like forgotten data poking its helm out of a data pad. Even more so with the small dog. The oddness washed away when Sam ended up praising him and practically smiled when the smaller one wagged its tail in gleeful approval. It warmed his spark.

He watched as they investigated his interior, Sam looking around while Mojo had glanced around earlier so it was now staring at his dust covered wheel. It placed its paws, which were course but comfortably squishy, on the wheel and then smelled it. He felt a cool brush and then a quick retreat. He watched in amusement as it wiggled its nose and then turned its head to let out a high pitched burst of air. Which was cute and oddly worrying. That was until Sam let out a laugh and then an "oof!" As the small dog kicked him and rubbed her nose, much like he had seen some other humans do outside after such a burst.

Together, Sam and Mojo had removed the dust, proudly revealing his Autobot symbol. Sam didn't seem to care as much, though he did seem curious. Mojo, on the other servo, blatantly stared at his insignia. What worried him more was the already fast spark beat of the little one that seemed to increase ten-fold after stalling for an astrosecond. He started to worry if it had glitched, even more so when it started to bang it's head against his symbol. The banging didn't hurt him and it felt more like tapping.

He watched as it finally settled, placing its head down, eyes shut and... groaning. Could dogs groan? Was it in pain? Worried he warmed up his wheel, hoping to relieve some of its pain. He shifted his attention between the dog and Sam, though he wasn't too worried about Sam and the others since they were talking about his 'price'.

He did, how ever get just a 'little' pissed when the burnt human smacked the inside of his door, ordering Sam to get out. No he needed to be with Sam, it'd be easier to complete his mission. He did not want Sam to leave and felt his spark warm at Sam's resistance.

Only for it to vanish at the other mans constant refusal to listen. He watched as Sam start to leave and the dog to drop to his floor and laid down, refusing to leave. It had reminded him of that kick, so when Sam shut his door, the other one just so 'happened' to open into the bug containing the burnt organic with a satisfying BAM! When the organic refused to give up trying to sell another car, he had finally had enough.

He tuned his radio, _-Greater than man...-_

Almost in preparation, the dog placed its head down and covered its head with its front paws, in less than a klik he changed the frequency.

_-Go...-_ shattering all of the cars in a few mechanometers.

"Woah!" The two meches exclaimed. Sam smiled, letting out a good laugh.

His mirth was put to a halt when he heard the dog starting to whine and rub its ears all over his floor. Realizing it _hadn't_ prepared for the sudden noise, he felt slightly guilty. He sent it a few waves of gentle comfort that seemed to ease its pain letting it calm down, laying flat on his floor and let out a huff.

"Four thousand!"

(—)

Her ears slowly recovered, and she couldn't help but wonder if the warmth under her had anything to do with it. Leaning into the comfort, she flat out refused to move. It was like cuddling in another's embrace, which would be weird coming from any other vehicle other than the autobot she was currently in. Normally she would have retaliated from that painful blast, but she fully deserved it after she fricken _molested_ the Autobot. Besides, she sort of remembers that was supposed to happen. She had never watched the full movie, only some scenes that she walked in on.

It's not like she regrets it. It just wasn't her cup of tea. She's just greatful she saw some of the movie otherwise she'd be freaking out ... oh well. She could see two different freak outs. She did like the idea of a live car like Herbie, but if she remembered VIKI ...she'd defintily do both.

So in a way she's just great full to know some basic knowledge at the very least. Better than flying in blind. But damn it. She was becoming 'goo' under the warmth of this yellow car.

Hearing a bell in the distance she knew Sam was returning, but she needed something from him so she had to get out. A bit reluctantly she got up off the floor and patted the door from the bottom. She didn't get a response. Sighing, she jumped on the drivers seat and patted the door. Again, nothing happened. So she looked out the window and understanding dawned on her when she saw Sam, Ron and Bolivia walking towards them.

She jumped back down to wait for Sam to open the door, no need to freak anyone out anymore, especially seeing the way Bolivia is eyeing the car. At that thought she couldn't help but grin wickedly.

She jumped back on the drivers seat and placed her paw on... *HOOOOOOOOOONK!*

Jumping three feet in the air Bolivia practically threw the keys at Sam shouting, "Just take the damn car and go!" Running back to the dealership building, leaving only the sounds of slamming and the bell from the door behind him.

There was a bout of silence before Sam and Ron heard the sound of a bark and another honk from the car. they turned to each other, after another pause they burst into laughter.

Mojo was pretty pleased with herself. Bolivia was pretty amusing to play with and by the shaking of the autobot he thought so too.

And wasn't _that_ another thought. She was so used to thinking of cars as girls so she had called him a girl, but from what she knew from what she saw all of the Autobots were males, that's why they needed the cube, All Spark she corrected, to have kids. She couldn't help give the car another sympathetic pat.

Then the door opened to a smiling Sam, "Only you Mojo. Only you."

She barked happily with her tail wagging and jumped to his feet, running around him a bit. Causing Sam to bend down to pet her, which she happily leaned into. Sam tried to get up, but she bit his shirt and tugged. He stopped, confused, "Do you want up Mojo?"

Still holding on to his shirt she shook her head again and tugged twice. "Then what do you want?" She tugged again. "My shirt?" She tugged longer this time. "Okay, okay." He said confused but he stood up and this time she let go so he could remove it, leaving behind his white under shirt, and handed it to her.

He watched her in confusion as she jumped into his car carrying his now dirtied shirt since it had touched the ground. Mojo jumped to the floor of the car and turned around and shook the shirt he had in his mouth then jumped to the passenger floor before throwing his shirt on to the passenger chair and he started to smile when he saw him jump onto the shirt. "Good thinking, Mojo." He looked to the drivers seat and grabbed the few dog hairs that Mojo left behind and dropped them outside of the car and got in to drive home.

On the drive back, the yellow car felt movement on his passenger seat. He wrote that off, as the dog simply moving. Until he felt distinct patterns of movement, almost as if the dog was drawing something, by the time he fully paid attention to the movements all he got was 'r' and 'y'. He did not know what to make of it. He hoped the dog would repeat it, but it only settled down in Sam's shirt for the rest of the drive, bobbing its head with the music Sam put on the radio.

When they reached Sam's house, both Sam and Mojo got out. While Sam headed to the front door, the car noticed Mojo going into the back yard at a run, only for a few bangs and metal scraping against rocks every now and then. When Mojo came back up front it was holding a metal bucket between its teeth that held a sponge.

It dropped the bucket as it saw him reach a hand out to the front door and barked, drawing Sam's attention, causing him to sigh, "But-"

It let out a harsh bark along with a pointed looked, "Fine." The boy sighed and walked over and picked up the bucket bringing it closer to the car. So for the rest of the Day Sam and Mojo spent time together washing, buffing and waxing his new car. The car couldn't help but feel refreshed from the thorough cleaning they had done. Though he found it funny that the dog could only do his tires, but he liked it, the little one was pretty cute carrying a rag in its mouth.

So imagine his surprise when the front door opened after the Witwicky's had already gone into recharge, to reveal a smirking Mojo. It confused him so he just watched and recorded the actions of the dog moving here and there and finally entered the house after wiping its paws and closing the door behind it.

?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pin.it/2d7GCuo (they would be so proud!)
> 
> Wow... Bee's POV was MUCH longer than I'd Ever thought! Then I wanted to finish the day... yeah. Originally I wanted to include the party scene, but... I really wanted this chapter out. That and I want to edit the previous chapters so for a bit 'updates' are going to be edits, though it shouldn't take more than a day, just wanted to do a heads up for that.
> 
> Soooo I am pleased to inform you that thanks to a story on Fan Fiction.net (The Pianists Daughter) an idea has been sparked for Theo Galloway and honest to Primus, I can't wait 😈 
> 
> Also on another note I came up with another Transformers story with an OC (only stories I seem to enjoy, so sorry) I don't plan on posting it for a long while, but its not going to be pretty and I may not post it at all, but I do want to get it out. If it helps it'll be more on the decepticons story than the Autobots and it will probably end up open ended since I have no clue what I want for an ending or where to go. I will mention that It'll be a bashing fest and more than likely a short story. 
> 
> Heck, here's a preview:
> 
> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>
> 
> There was a foolish fleshy who dared to walk up to their lord. They waited eagerly for the insect to be squished by Megatron's mighty servo. To their utter shock, their lord smiled as the fleshling kneed with their head bowed low before walking next to their lord and placing a little chip in his servo.
> 
> "You know you will not be an exception, insect." His razor sharp teeth promised all who looked death as he placed the new equipment in his subspace. 
> 
> Many were relieved at their lords words. 
> 
> That is until the fleshy smiled brilliantly, "I wouldn't expect anything less, my lord." Kneeling reverently once more, it left with its head held high.
> 
> Silence ruled the (meeting hall). Many deceptions looked to one another. Few had the courage to glance upon their lord. Those who did nearly sweated energon from their systems when his smile grew, gentle, no-no, Vicious. As though the world would crumble to his feet
> 
> Only one had the courage to speak, "My lord?"
> 
> His blood red optics shined with power and mirth many had not seen for Vorns as their lord spoke one final word, 
> 
> "Control."
> 
> And they knew.
> 
> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>
> 
> Please let me know if I should go through with it!
> 
> Comment and Review, they mean the world and helps me make a better story!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do Not own Transformers or any of its characters, this is just for fun after all.
> 
> Also please note that my OC is a Girl and still considers herself as such, so she will be referred to as a girl except by others since she is now a Male Dog Mojo from the movie.
> 
> This story was inspired by other fan fictions, including stories from the perspective of a dog and other transformer stories I have read. I thought It'd be nice to see from Mojo's perspective instead of the typical OC, mine just has a little twist to be fair. I will be following the first movie at least, but may change it later and Sam is probably going to be a little oc himself since I'm not one of his bigger fans and come on, this little puppy will be raising Sam herself. So I'll see what gets changed, but be warned mojo will be a frequent character in the Transformers universe. I'm not going to let her stay at home and be a lazy dog, after all she was once human and would rather find a way to get outside rather than be stuck inside or chained on a leash.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy.


End file.
